1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure for liquid crystal television receiver and a support structure for display device, and a support structure for crystal liquid television and a support structure for display device, which are provided with a pressure member pressed against a support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various structures for pivotably supporting liquid crystal television receiver and the like have heretofore been proposed (for example, JP-UM-A-7-37817, JP-UM-B-61-156360, and JP-A-11-97865).
JP-UM-A-7-37817 mentioned above discloses a bias structure for a display device, adapted to turn a display device with respect to a chassis, in which plural recesses provided at equal intervals in a click and the like fixed to a lower end portion of the display device are engaged with projections of a lever made of a leaf spring fixed to the chassis, the display device being thereby supported in a predetermined angular position with the angle of the display device rendered possible to be varied in a stepped manner.
The JP-UM-B-61-156360 mentioned above discloses an angle regulating apparatus adapted to regulate an angle of a monitor television (of a display device) by turning to a predetermined position a leg member fixed pivotably to a shaft formed on a support member fixed to a case, in which engagement projections of a leaf spring fixed to a support member are engaged with plural engagement recesses provided at predetermined intervals in a leg member, the monitor television being thereby supported in a position of a predetermined angle with the angle of the monitor television capable of being varied in a stepped manner.
JP-A-11-97865 mentioned above discloses a fixing structure for an electronic machine (display device), in which a rotary shaft rotatably supporting a display device is supported on a bearing portion provided on a support structure, U-shaped or V-shaped both end portions provided at both ends of a cover made of metal plate having an elasticity fixed to the rotary shaft are engaged with U-shaped or V-shaped groove provided continuously in an outer circumferential section of the bearing portion, by which the display device is supported in a predetermined angular position with the angle of the display device being possible to be varied in a stepped manner.
A support structure for liquid crystal television receiver has heretofore been known. FIG. 14 is a front view showing the condition of an example of a related art support structure for liquid crystal television receiver, fixed to a rear surface of liquid crystal television receiver. FIG. 15 to FIG. 17 are drawings for describing detailed construction of a related art support structure for liquid crystal television receiver shown in FIG. 14. The construction of a related art support structure 120 for liquid crystal television receiver will be described with reference to FIG. 14 to FIG. 17.
A related art example of the support structure 120 for liquid crystal television receiver has as shown in FIG. 14 a base member 101 fixed with screws to a rear surface 151 of the liquid crystal television receiver 150, a support member 102 fixed pivotably to the base member 101, and a floor surface contacting members 103 made of rubber and fixed to a lower portion of the support member 102.
As shown in FIG. 17, a metal holding member 104 is fixed to the base member 101. This holding member 104 is provided with an inhibition portion 104a for inhibiting the turning of the support member to a position beyond a supporting position. In an inner portion of the base member 101, a slider 106 to which a compression coiled spring 105 is fixed is provided. This compression coiled spring 105 has a function of urging the slider 106 toward the support member 102. The slider 106 is provided with spring fitting holes 106a, and a projection 106b extending toward the support member 102 as shown FIG. 16. These spring fitting holes 106a are formed so that the spring fitting holes 106 have a depth D1 (about 9.4 mm). The projection 106b has a flat surface and an inclined surface 106d. 
As shown in FIG. 15 and FIG. 17, the support member 102 has a main support 107 made of a synthetic resin, and a metal cover member 108 fixed to the main support 107. This support member 102 is fixed so that the support member 102 can be turned around a rotary shaft 109 supported on the base member 101 as shown in FIG. 17. As shown in FIG. 15 and FIG. 17, the main support 107 is formed on the side of the base member 101, and includes an end portion 107a having a curved surface, and a rotary shaft fixing hole 107b (refer to FIG. 15) for inserting the rotary shaft 109 thereinto. The cover member 108 has a projection 108a thereof fixed thereto so that the projection 108a extends from an end portion 107a of the main support 107 toward the slider 106 to a position upper than that of the end portion 107a. 
FIG. 18 is a sectional view for describing the opening and closing actions of the support structure 120 for liquid crystal television receiver. Next, the opening and closing actions of the support structure 120 for the liquid crystal television receiver will be described with reference to FIG. 17 and FIG. 18. First, the support member 120 for the liquid crystal television receiver shown in FIG. 17 which is in a closed state with respect to a rear surface 151 (refer to FIG. 14) of the liquid crystal television receiver 150 is turned in the direction of an arrow A in FIG. 17. During this time, the projection 108a of the cover member 108 engages with the inclined surface 106d of the slider 106 and presses the same, so that the slider 106 is moved in the direction of an arrow B in FIG. 17 against an urging force of the compression coiled spring 105. When the support member 102 in this condition is further turned, the projection 108a engages with the flat surface 106c over the inclined surface 106d of the slider 106. As shown in FIG. 18, the support member 102 is turned until the projection 108a of the cover member 108 engages with the restriction portion 104a of the holding member 104 fixed to the base member 101. This enables the liquid crystal television receiver to be supported in an inclined state.
In the related art support structure 120 for liquid crystal television receiver shown in FIG. 14 to FIG. 18, the projection 108a of the cover member 108 of the support member 102 engages with the flat surface 106c in a pivotal angular position in which the projection 108a gets over the inclined surface 106d of the slider 106. Therefore, the support member 102 is pressed in the direction of an arrow C in FIG. 19 owing to the pressing force of the slider 106 in which the compression coiled spring 105 is buried. Accordingly, in a pivotal angular position in which the projection 108a of the cover member 108 of the support member 102 has already got over the inclined surface 106d of the slider 106, the turning of the support member 102 is inhibited even though the support structure is not in a completely opened state, so that the projection 108a of the cover member 108 of the support member 102 is kept on the flat surface 106c. Due to the structure, inconveniences occur in which the position of the support member 102 is held in a pivotal angular position in which the support member 102 has not attained a completely opened state. When an external horizontal (direction of D in FIG. 19) force the level of which is not lower than a predetermined level is imparted to the support member 102 in this condition, the position of the support member 102 does not become stable. The support member 102 is turned in some cases in the direction E in FIG. 19, so that it is difficult to support the liquid crystal television receiver 150 stably.
In the bias structure of the display device disclosed in JP-UM-A-7-37817, a mechanism for inhibiting the turning of the display device is not provided. Therefore, when the display device is further turned from the condition in which the display device is turned maximally with the projection of the lever engaged with the recess of the click, the display device is turned inconveniently. Since the lever pressing the click is made of a leaf spring, it is difficult to urge the projection of the lever, which is engaged with the recess of the click, with a force the level of which is not lower than a predetermined level. Therefore, when a force the level of which is not lower than a predetermined level is applied in the display device turning direction, the display device is liable to be turned, so that it is difficult to support the display device stably.
In the angle regulating mechanism, such as the monitor television (display device) disclosed in JP-UM-B-61-156360, the engagement projections of leaf springs are engaged with the engagement grooves of the leg member. Therefore, it is difficult to urge the projections of leaf springs toward the engagement grooves of the leg member with a force the level of which is not lower than a predetermined level. As a result, when a force the level of which is not lower than a predetermined level is imparted in the monitor television turning direction, the monitor television is liable to be turned. Since plural engagement grooves are provided at predetermined intervals in the leg member, the engagement projections of leaf springs are retained in positions among the engagement grooves. Due to the matter, the position of the monitor television is retained in a pivotal angle position in which the projections of leaf springs are not engaged with the engagement grooves of the leg member. When an external force is applied to the monitor television in this condition, the monitor television becomes liable to be turned in some cases, so that it is difficult to support the monitor television stably.
In the structure for fixing the electronic machine (display device) disclosed in JP-A-11-97865, the elastic metal cover is engaged at both end portions thereof with the groove formed in the outer circumferential portion of the bearing, so that it is difficult to urge both end portions of the metal cover toward the groove of the bearing with a force the level of which is not lower than a predetermined level. Therefore, when a force the level of which is not lower than a predetermined level is imparted in the display device turning direction, the display device is turned in some cases, so that it is difficult to support the display device stably.